Fxxx This Place
by BethMx
Summary: A Freechamp one-shot. Rita is having the worst birthday ever.
1. Happy Birthday

Rita could honestly say that this was the worst birthday ever. Not only was she exhausted from the impossible shifts Mrs Beauchamp had implemented, there had been 3 major incidences, on top of that St James' had diverted their patients as well.

All Rita wanted was for someone to just acknowledge the fact it was her birthday and maybe even give her a card, was that too much to ask of her friends?

The nurse was treating a patient in resus, continuing compressions as Connie shocked the man that had arrested. Sweat was dripping down her face, her breathing was harsh as she used up all the energy she had left.

Finally the heart rate monitor gave an output. Rita took in a deep breath of relief, glad that she had been able to save him. The patient hunched forward, coughing, struggling to breathe. Rita took hold of his hand and back to reassure him and to ensure he didn't go into another cardiac arrest. The man took a deep breath then threw up blood all over Rita's scrubs. Robyn passed over a bowl whilst Connie took hold of the patient, giving him an oxygen mask and making sure his BP and pulse were still stable.

'Rita you need to leave' Connie instructed without even looking at her. Rita glared at her in disbelief before storming out of resus and straight to the staff room.

'Yes, this is literally the worst birthday I have ever had! Fuck this place!' Rita muttered angrily under her breath. She removed her scrubs and grabbed a clean set, quickly putting them on as she cursed.

Throwing the scrubs in the designated bin she hurried to the toilets with a glare that could rival the ice queen's. Staring at herself in the mirror she sighed 'you just need to get through 2 more hours then you can go home, curl up on the sofa, watch a movie and eat ice cream.'

The door opened, an unimpressed Tess walked in 'Rita, I'm completely swamped you need to treat your patients' then she left.

'What the hell was that? She must have seen me come in here. Does she not realise I'm having such a bad day? She's supposed to be my friend!'

Another 30 minutes passed, Rita had discharged 2 minor injuries patients and was focusing on her third reeling off their blood test results. 'Mr Warren, I will pass you over to Doctor Knight to discuss the next steps of your treatment.' Cal stepped forward and took the notes off Rita.

'Nurse Freeman have you completed the assessments?' Connie interrupted Cal. '...not yet I've been treating patients all day. If you hadn't noticed.' Rita replied defensively. 'Well I expect them to be finished before you leave today.' Connie stood there with her arms folded, Rita didn't move she continued to stare at Connie in disbelief. After a moment Connie continued 'What are you still doing here? Go and finish the assessments...Now would be good.'

Rita pushed past Connie and headed straight to her office, extremely tempted to slam the door behind her but managed to stop herself at the last moment. 'Fuck sake!' Rita screamed internally slouching into her chair.

'Right, just finish these stupid assessments. You only have 1 hour until the end of your shift. There is no way Connie is going to keep me here later than that on my birthday!' Rita picked up the documents and begun the tedious task of signing, organising and filling in the forms. Every 10 minutes she would check the clock hoping time would hurry up. Finally she looked up and it said 10 to 7. Only 10 more excruciating minutes left. She still had at least half an hour of work to do but there was no way in hell she was going to stay.

Rita had been so focussed on rushing through the paperwork she hadn't noticed Connie entering until the Clinical Lead spoke 'have you finished them yet?' Rita looked up not hiding that fact she was pissed off. 'No, I haven't but if you think I'm staying longer than my shift then you are sorely mistaken, Mrs Beauchamp.' Whilst she was speaking Rita noticed that Connie was wearing her coat, this made her even more angry 'she's going home but expects me to stay!'

Connie matched Rita's glare with her own. 'Nurse Freeman, my office!'

Rita watched Connie leave, stood up and followed her, definitely ready for a confrontation.

The very angry blonde walked into the office, shutting the door with more force than necessary. 'What is it Mrs Beauchamp? I've had enough! First the rota's are just impossible. You have no respect for me or any of the staff! When I do my job you lecture me...'

'Happy Birthday' Connie cut her off, she was just standing in front of her desk with a bemused expression. 'What?' Rita's voice faltered slightly, not sure if she had heard correctly. 'I said Happy Birthday' Connie repeated. Rita just stared at her, speechless. She thought no one had remembered, but now standing in front of her boss on the brink of a full blown argument she felt a bit better knowing that someone had.

Connie continued to stare at the speechless blonde, waiting for her to say something 'Well...'

'Well...what?' Rita responded, unsure whether to thank her or be even more annoyed by the fact that she had known yet still acted like a bitch.

'Well...aren't you going to open your present?' Connie asked her innocently, enjoying the confusion that crossed her face.

Rita glanced round the office 'what present?'

Connie took a step closer 'me.'

Rita's eyes widened 'you...'

'Yes, I am your birthday present' Connie whispered.

'...and you want me...to...open my present?' Rita asked very slowly, wanting to make sure she was reading the situation correctly.

Connie rolled her eyes, smiling at how incredibly adorable Rita was being, realising she needed more encouragement she very slowly leant in and placed a soft kiss on Rita's lips.

'Aren't you going to open your present?' Connie asked as she watched a smile appear on Rita's face.

Now that the nurse was 100% sure she wasn't imagining this, she reached out. Looking at the belt, that was tied in a neat bow, she took hold it, letting it loosen and fall to the Connie's sides. Rita slowly unbuttoned the first button of Connie's coat, glancing into Connie's eyes who was watching the blonde with anticipation. 'May I suggest you lock the door and shut the blinds?' Connie whispered. Rita turned, carefully locked the door and shut the blinds, closing her eyes feeling her heart racing.

The blonde faced the brunette and continued unwrapping her present. Her eyes widened as the coat fell to the floor revealing the stunning body of the Clinical Lead. Connie was standing in front of her wearing nothing more than a pair of black lace knickers, her killer Louboutins and a seductive smile.

'Where do you want me?' Connie asked, twirling a perfect curl round her index finger. Rita glanced around the room 'on the sofa'. The nurse watched in shock as her boss obeyed her instruction.

Connie sat down, elegantly crossed her legs, her arms resting along the back of the sofa inviting the blonde to join her. Rita continued to gaze at Connie as she sat down next to her, deliberately leaving space between them. She was unsure what game Connie was playing. She was terrified that if she kissed her, touched her...she would fall for her. At the same time her whole body wanted to be close to Connie, to feel the warmth of her skin, her breath against her neck.

Connie sensed Rita's hesitation 'what do you want to do?' she asked showing that Rita was in complete control. Rita's eyes traced every inch of Connie's flawless skin before meeting Connie's gaze, '...touch your skin...' Rita's voice was almost inaudible but Connie was listening intently, not just to her words but to her intonation, facial expressions and body language. The brunette knew that Rita wanted this more than anything but was going to let Rita decide her own pace. Connie took Rita's hand, very slowly, and brought it to her face.

Rita ran her finger along Connie's jaw then delicately traced her lips, noticing Connie parting them ever so slightly. Rita glided her finger downwards past Connie's neck, lingering over her collarbone before reaching her breasts. Rita could see the rise and fall of Connie's chest quickening, she could feel the steady beating of her heart. Rita moved her fingers, caressing her skin, memorizing every details as though Connie was a stunning work of art. She glanced into Connie's eyes, seeing the lust that she was trying so desperately to fight. In this moment Rita realised that Connie wanted the same thing, all of the uncertainty left her. She moved her hand to Connie's face and pulled her in.

Rita closed her eyes as the kiss changed from soft and slow to hard and fast. Connie's hands holding Rita's face as she pushed her tongue in. Rita's hands travelling all over Connie's body, gradually moving downwards. Connie bit Rita's lip when she felt a hand on top of her underwear.

Rita opened her eyes and pulled away, looking from her hand back to Connie. 'That's what you do to me every single day' Connie admitted.

Rita moved her hand underneath the lace, gently caressing the outside before slowly entering, gasping when she felt the full extent of Connie's reaction. Connie's hands moved to Rita's waist as they continued. Rita feeling Connie's body as it jerked, feeling her breath as their lips met in between gasps. Rita pulled away from Connie looking into her eyes. Again, Connie sensed Rita's hesitation 'what do you want to do?' Rita looked down '...take them off' Rita smiled shyly. Connie nodded, fighting her urges, enjoying Rita's undivided attention.

Rita rose from the sofa, holding Connie's hand then knelt down in front of her. Connie brought Rita's hand to the lace. The nervous blonde carefully wrapped her fingers around the material, then slowly removed them, easing them all the way down to Connie's ankles where she pulled them over the incredibly sexy Louboutins. Rita looked up at her boss as she ran her hands up her legs, loving how soft they felt, taking her time, unintentionally teasing the brunette. The closer she got the more she could feel. Connie's body tensing, her eyes burning with desire. Once Rita entered a second time Connie closed her eyes, surprised at Rita's technique. Rita was using her tongue and fingers carefully, working out the specific places that made Connie moan and her body move erratically. It didn't take long for Rita to memorize these, then put this very valuable information to use.

Connie gasped, trying desperately not to scream Rita's name. Connie felt the waves of energy pulse through her body, Rita's technique was perfect. Rita was enjoying the reaction she was getting from the clinical lead and didn't want to stop.

A strong spasm sent Connie over the edge causing her to gasp 'Rita' before her arms fell to the sofa. Rita stood up, licking her lips as she gazed at the satisfied woman in front of her. This had turned out to be the best birthday ever.

Rita sat next to Connie on the sofa, after waiting for her to regain her breath she asked 'What are you doing tonight?'

'I'm afraid you have plans, nurse Freeman...' Connie smiled.

'I really don't you are the only person who has remembered it's my birthday...and gave me a present' Rita wasn't really bothered about that anymore though for obvious reasons. 'That's where you're wrong...I shouldn't really tell you this but Robyn and Tess have planned a surprise birthday party, complete with a 3 course meal and a whole night of free drinks' Connie informed her. Rita was very confused but then realised it made sense, her friends would never forget her birthday, she was just being silly. 'Will you be there?' Rita asked, sincerely hoping she would be.

'I don't think that would be a good idea...'

Rita couldn't hide her disappointment but understood why Connie couldn't come. Was this the end? Before it had even started?

Connie held Rita's hand '...but I will be waiting for you at the Black Swan at midnight to take you back to mine for round 2' before leaning in for one last kiss.


	2. The Surprise Party

**I'm sorry I know it's been ages since I've last posted, life tends to get in the way of things like this. I have wanted to get back into it again for a while and realised I already had most of this chapter typed up. I have absolutely no idea how often I'll be able to post with my current work schedule but we shall see.**

 **Enjoy x**

Rita relaxed on the sofa as she watched Connie getting dressed, trying not to over think what had just happened and the last words Connie had said. 'I guess I'd better pretend to be surprised' she sighed quietly.

'You'd better. Don't you dare tell them I told you' Connie gave her one of those looks. The sort of look that would terrify most but affected Rita in a different way. She felt guilty wishing it was already midnight.

'Don't worry I won't' Rita smiled innocently, rose from the sofa and gently took Connie's hand 'I guess I'll see you later then...' gazing into her eyes for a few seconds then let go and made her way to the other side of the office.

Before opening the door she glanced over at the brunette who was reclined in her chair with an amused expression, Rita wasn't sure what else to say. After a short pause she simply stated 'you're bloody gorgeous by the way' and left the office.

Not before long Robyn and Tess approached her with a big bundle of flowers and excited expressions. 'Happy Birthday Rita...don't worry we didn't actually forget' Tess beamed passing her the bouquet and something wrapped in a colourful silk scarf. Robyn handed her a card 'we've booked a table at the Red Dragon for a meal and then drinks on us all night.'

Rita grinned, her eyes lighting up, she was clearly grateful but she tried her best to act surprised as well 'thank you so much.' She opened the card, which everyone had signed, including Connie. Rita unwrapped the silk covered package that turned out to be Lush products 'awww, thank you so much! I love Think Pink and Olive Branch. You guys are amazing!' pulling both of them into a hug.

'So what's the plan?' Rita gleefully enquired, knowing the answer.

'You have an hour to get home and get ready, there's a taxi outside right now to take you back to yours then will wait for you and take you to the Red Dragon...we'll meet you there.' Robyn beamed, she had put so much thought in to the night. Tess and the redhead had pulled out all the stops.

Rita looked at her face in the bathroom mirror a million thoughts rushing through her mind. How will this night end? Should I go to the Black Swan? What has Connie planned? How will I hold it together during the meal? I can't tell anyone about what happened. Would Connie actually be there? What's her angle on this?

Rita wasn't sure what was going on but just to be on the safe side she wore her favourite lingerie, black lace with red ribbon detailing. It was so comfortable and made her feel a million dollars. She slipped into a simple black dress that fitted her perfectly and a pair of black heels. Rita looked out of her bedroom window at the poor taxi driver who was waiting for her. 'Do I have time to put make-up on?' she thought aloud '...maybe just some mascara and eyeliner...'

Rita grinned victoriously, for the first time in her life it hadn't taken her half an hour to get her eyes to match. Putting them back in her make-up bag she saw her trusty red lipstick, rather than putting it on now she decided to pop it in her handbag for later.

Rita locked her front door 'here goes nothing...'

The entire journey she stared out of the window and thought about Connie, wondering what she was doing right now.

She entered the restuarant section of the Red Dragon and was escorted to her table by a waiter. 'Rita!' Robyn called to her, eagerly beckoning her over. There were many members of staff at the table, which shocked her a bit. Lofty, Robyn, Tess and Zoe were sitting on one side. Dylan, Ethan, Dixie and Max on the other. Rita knew that the others were working tonight so didn't mention it. 'Wow, I can't believe you're all here!' Rita exclaimed. 'It's your birthday silly, we wanted to treat you! Come and sit at the head of the table birthday girl!' Dixie pulled out the seat for her.

Rita didn't want to be rude, she was definitely having a good time but her mind kept wandering to the Clinical Lead. She made sure she ordered food that wasn't going to be too filling and kept the conversation flowing to keep herself distracted. It felt like every 10 minutes she would subtly check her watch, she wasn't even 100% sure that she was going to meet Connie but at the same time was extremely curious.

After the main course everyone was a little tipsy from the wine. Rita had been sipping her wine sparingly knowing they would be doing birthday shots later and didn't want to be too drunk, knowing from previous experiences that she's definitely a lightweight.

Robyn turned to the blonde with a serious expression 'now Rita we all have presents for you but we decided to bring them into work tomorrow because we are planning to get you drunk and we didn't want any of them getting lost or broken.'

'Wow, seriously you are the best. Thank you everyone, it means so much to me that you're here' Rita hugged the redhead, smiling at everyone with gratitude. Rita was a little worried that they wanted to get her drunk but she was going to cross that bridge when she got to it.

'Sorry about this Rita...' Robyn started nervously. The blonde looked round, to her dismay the waiters were bringing out a birthday cake, her cheeks blushed furiously as everyone burst into song. Even people at the other tables started singing.

'Make a wish!' Robyn shouted excitedly. The very embarrassed nurse blew out the candles, not really thinking of a wish just a certain person.

Another hour passed, everyone was grouped round the bar buying the second round of drinks. Rita was surprised that Dylan was still here, it was almost 10 but he seemed content standing at the bar with his scotch listening to Lofty babble away, a small smile on his lips. Robyn excitedly nudged Rita in the arm 'that guy has been looking at you for the last 10 minutes, I think he's going to come over...the hot one in a black shirt and jeans...' Robyn whispered clearly more than tipsy. Rita looked for him in the crowd, he gave her a cheeky smile and approach them. 'Can I buy you lovely ladies a drink?' the chap offered looking Rita up and down approvingly. Rita chuckled internally thinking 'yeah right, there is only one person on my mind right now...this guy doesn't stand a chance in hell.' The blonde shook her head with a polite smile and walked away so the redhead could have him to herself, knowing he was more Robyn's type.

The nurse stared at her reflection, thinking 'not long now...in a couple of hours I will be with her again.'

The time had come. Robyn, Lofty and Max grinned at each other 'shots!' They managed to persuade Dylan and Tess to also do them. All of them did Jager Bombs and you could tell from their expressions that it wasn't the best tasting shot. 'Guys...I hate whoever made me do that Jagerbomb...tequila next!' Rita exclaimed.

Another two rounds of drinks went by, everyone was hyped on alcohol and the latest music that blasted through the speakers. Rita looked at her watch 'crap it's half 11', she caught Robyn's eye who was wrapped up in the young black shirt man. 'Hey, I've got to go now. It's been amazing...' Rita stammered unsure of what to say.

'Hold on Rita I know that look, you're meeting someone aren't you' the redhead grinned slyly, Rita failed to hide the excitement in her eyes. 'Don't worry your secrets safe with me, go on I'll cover for you...have fun you naughty thing' she finished, gesturing for her to go.

The blonde hurried outside, typed in the number for a local taxi company on her phone 'hi, I'd like a taxi from the Red Dragon to the Black Swan. If you can get me there before 12 I'll give you double the fare.' When she hung up she saw a couple kissing on a bench in the corner, it took her a second to realise it was Lofty. The curly haired lad broke away looking over at Rita with a terrified expression. The blonde was confused by this until she saw the recipient of his affection, it was none other than Dylan Keogh. There was an awkward moment of silence. Rita was the one to break it 'don't worry I won't tell anyone...have fun tonight' she smiled softly, her tone showing she was serious. Lofty beamed with relief looking back at the doctor. Dylan just nodded in appreciation for her discretion.

Once Rita was in the taxi she took out a little compact mirror from her handbag and carefully applied the deep red lipstick. She had made sure not to drink too much but could feel the alcohol fueling her excitement for the rest of the evening. She couldn't help but wonder what Connie was going to do, what she was going to say...if she was there at all.

Once the taxi pulled up to the bar Rita gave him the money and jumped out. She spotted the brunette within seconds, a few metres away, leaning against the wall. 'Fuck!' the blonde thought 'she really is bloody gorgeous!'


	3. Black Swan

**Hey,**

 **As I mentioned before, my updates will be erratic due to my other commitments and I haven't written properly in a while so the quality may not be to my best standard. Although with that being said I hope you enjoy the 3rd installment of F*** this Place.**

Connie was leaning against the wall outside the Black Swan holding a cupcake with a single lit candle. Seeing Connie in the moonlight, outside the ED, outside the social world they are known was surreal. Her rich brown hair cascaded down over her shoulders, the candle illuminated the smile on her face.

Rita approached her and blew out the candle. Connie kept eye contact with the blonde as she took the candle out of the cake and threw it on the floor; then slowly took off the wrapper. She smiled, pausing for a second before bringing the cupcake to Rita's lips. The blonde took a bite, her eyes never leaving Connie's face. The brunette took the last bite.

'Can I buy you a birthday drink?' Connie asked breaking the silence. Rita saw the look in her eye; the glimmer of wicked mystery. She clearly had something planned, she was deliberately being coy. 'Of course...but I must warn you I'm a lightweight and I've already had fair bit to drink...I'm sure you could drink me under the table on my best day' Rita replied honestly. 'You're probably right but I have no problem joining you under the table Miss Freeman...' Connie whispered before opening the door.

The interior of the Black Swan was, as the name suggests, decked out in a primarily monochrome colour scheme with only splashes of red. The music was at a comfortable level just above the buzz of multiple conversations, not that the blonde was able to register much of this. Rita walked toward the bar and rested her hand on the cold black marble surface. She could feel Connie's presence behind her, that last comment had her adrenaline levels hitting the roof. Once the lad next to them had taken his drinks and moved out of the way Connie slipped next to Rita, their bodies were touching in more places than one as she leant in 'so what will it be?' the brunette whispered, her cheek brushing past the blondes' as she pulled away.

Rita struggled to think cohesively let alone make a coherent response; her heart was racing and her insides were on fire. The brunette flashed her an adorable smile and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist pulling her in closer than before 'is something wrong?...' she breathed near her ear before brushing her lips over Rita's neck, feeling the blonde's entire body react at the touch.

After a minute or two Rita managed to comprehend the situation, wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and finally replied 'I'll have a Malibu and Diet Coke please...'

'Oh I know what you drink I was just having fun' the brunette winked then turned to the bartender '...Malibu and Diet Coke, double gin and tonic, 2 tequila shots and 2 Sambuca shots on Mrs Beauchamp's tab, we'll be in booth 7. Thank you'

Rita stared at Connie in disbelief as they left the bar and made their way to the almost secluded VIP section. Rita took off her leather jacket placing it on the velvet seating area; deliberately sitting across the table from Connie so she could look at her but also so their proximity wasn't so dangerous. Connie unbuttoned and removed her long black coat revealing a rather relaxed outfit; in comparison to the business attire Rita was accustomed to seeing her in. The brunette was wearing a casual white shirt and jeans but looked incredible none the less, 'she literally looks stunning in everything...' Rita thought then smiled, realising she had been staring at Connie for a good minute but hadn't noticed the amused expression on the brunette's face. 'See something you like nurse Freeman...?' she paused for a second before continuing '...I want you to do something for me.'

'Name it' Rita answered without hesitation.

'Put your hand face down on the table' the brunette stated.

Rita slowly put her hand on the table extremely confused, within seconds Connie put hers on top. The contact had the expected affect but the blonde still had a confused expression. Connie rolled her eyes 'I'm trying to help with your nerves...don't deny it...I can tell, you're not that good at acting...put your other had on the table face up.'

Rita obeyed placing the back of her hand on the marble table, the brunette putting her hand on top. 'Rita look at me...you can relax...look...' Connie whispered holding Rita's hands firmly.

After a few minutes the nerves weren't as prominent, Rita was able to relax a little. 'Thank you, it's working...' Rita smiled. 'So what's going through that head of yours after everything that's happened in the last 24 hours? Well I guess longer than that...'

There was a long pause as Rita tried to think of the right words, Connie patiently waited.

'Every time I look at you...literally...whether it's been 5 minutes or 5 days since I've last seen you I just want to tell you - you are beautiful...' Rita leant in closer gazing in the Connie's eyes '...you are bloody gorgeous! Even if nothing happens between us I needed to tell you that and fuck the consequences!'

The brunette smiled in that adorable way that melted Rita's heart and leant in as well. As they smiled at each other, their gaze never faltering Connie ran her fingers through Rita's soft hair holding her face, after a short moment their lips met. There was no time to over think this. The kiss was soft, sweet but brief knowing they were in public and couldn't go too far.

After they pulled away without any words needing to be said the bartender arrived with a tray and their drinks, he felt the tension between them so skipped the small talk and just left them too it.

'I probably should have said earlier but I'm not a fan of Sambucca...' Rita eyed up the 4 shots in front of her.

'Well, I actually bought them for myself...I have a high alcohol tolerance plus I've only had a glass of wine, I'm sure you've had more than that by now birthday girl.' Connie explained, downing both Sambucca shots like a pro. Now it was tequila time, the salt and the lemon were on the table ready. Rita tried to concentrate her gaze on anything else whilst the brunette licked the salt and they downed their shots together.

The brunette passed over Rita's drink, they gently clinked the two glasses together as a non verbal toast and took a sip.

'So, did you enjoy your birthday meal?' Connie asked, tracing the rim of her glass with her finger. Rita held her glass with both hands '...yes, it was very thoughtful...although...'

'...although?' Connie encouraged her with a smile.

Rita looked at Connie, taking in her body language, her facial expression, her clothes '...although I couldn't help thinking about...you'

Connie rose an eyebrow '...well it was obvious you enjoyed it otherwise you wouldn't have left your meal to meet me...'

Rita had felt guilty about leaving her friends but right now all she could think about was the stunning woman in front of her. The woman that was teasing her with every movement; the way she held her glass, the way she constantly maintained eye contact, the way she ran her fingers through her hair, her tone of voice. Connie was calm, collected and confident. Rita was enchanted and a bit jealous.

'I will admit it was unexpected and thoroughly enjoyable' Rita kept herself composed.

'Oh, only thoroughly enjoyable. I will have to change that won't I' Connie's voice was low and sending serious shivers down Rita's spine. Although the smile on the brunette's face was still bloody adorable, which always made Rita feel better.

The next 20 minutes were somewhat more relaxed for the ladies, they steadily nursed their drinks letting the conversation flow freely covering many topics. They found themselves laughing from time to time, which put them both at ease.

There was a short pause while they each took a sip from their drinks, Connie decided to ask something she had been wondering about '...so what's the deal with this Amsterdam trip you're going on with Dixie? I heard through the grapevine that you were hoping to meet a girl there...I only ask because I've seen the way you look at me...'

Rita laughed slightly embarrassed 'well, when we started planning Amsterdam I had been wanting a girlfriend for a while and my crush on you was in it's early stages, which she didn't know about at the time so was just happy to be my wing-woman...Although I did recently tell her that I liked you and she didn't think I stood a chance and is now even more adamant about finding me a girlfriend in Amsterdam...' the blonde looked down, staring at her drink for a moment before continuing '...I don't really want to find a girl in Amsterdam...you are my first choice! I don't even want to look at anyone in that way...I don't think I could...until I know that you aren't interested at all... and even then it would feel weird...but out of the few people that know how I feel about you most of them think I don't stand a chance...that I should just move on...but I really don't want to...'

Connie just looked at her ensuring she had finished her somewhat disjointed explanation 'fair enough...I guess from what happened earlier today we proved those people wrong...plus I have a suspicion that something similar might happen later...' she winked and ran her fingertips over the top of Rita's hand, she lowered her voice and leant in '...you don't need to get over me...but you can get under me.' Connie maintained her eye contact smiling wickedly, Rita blushed trying her best to stay coherent in such a intense situation, she leant in even further so she could whisper in Connie's ear 'well that's an offer I can't refuse...I'm sure you have drinks at yours' Rita spoke softly, then pulled back to meet her gaze.

Connie simply smiled, slowly stood up and put on her coat 'I do...let's go.'

Rita did the same, they left the bar and walked in the direction of the brunette's house. Neither of them spoke a word but could feel the anticipation of what was to come.


End file.
